The Rise Of Akatsuki
by Narut0R0cks
Summary: as Akatsuki's goal is reached the world begins to fall to its knees. now all they need is Naruto. fearing for his friends he leaves the village hoping to find a ninja to train him in secret. can Naruto finish his training before its too late?


Chapter 1: Plans.

nine ninja in black cloaks stood around the large room an ominus feeling hung in the air. the organization's name was Akatsuki. their goal? World domination.(A/N all former members are still alive in this story. ,Sasori Deidara ect, not Orochimaru he's in the story but not in Akatsuki) currently they were capturing all the Jinchuuriki to help them control the world. they had captured all of them except...the Kyuubi. the container for the nine tailed demon was a boy of 15 years. his name was Naruto Uzumaki. he was living in the village of Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves. once they had him in their hands the world would soon fall to it's knees."what are we all doing here? Hidan asked in his normally impatient voice."Pein told us all to meet here,he said he had orders for us Kakazu explained."well he's taken a helluva long time to get here Hidan said."silence they all heard. they all turned to see Pein standing on his finger on the king of hell statue."Kakazu was correct". the reason I have called you all here is because I have new orders for you" Pein told all the Akatsuki members.Pein turned to Itachi and Kisame."you two are to go to Kirigakure and tell them Akatsuki will be taking over the village said Pein."Kisame Itachi will go with you but when you have delievered the news Itachi will go and Kisame will stay as the new leader of Kirigakure". a grin appeared in Kisame's features."What!? Kisame gets to be the leader of a village Hidan spoke up."why not me? Hidan asked.Pein's cold eyes glanced over at Hidan."because...you are so immature, you are not fit to lead a village". a smirk appeared on Deidara's face and he asked." what about me? I want a chance to show my art hmmm".do not worry Deidara Pein assured."you too have orders you must fufil."you and Tobi are to go the village of Iwagakure and spread the word of Akatsuki" my former village hmmm Deidara said."Yes said Pein you are to be the new leader of Iwagakure with Tobi as your second in command". Pein looked around at other Akatsuki members then continued to speak."now as for the rest of you I currently dont have any orders for you so you are free to wonder about as you wish until I call you back here". now you are dismissed". with that all the Akatsuki members disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto leaped from tree to tree in the forest outside Konoha."ah that was some good training Naruto said with a grin."now its time to get back to the village for Ichiraku". Naruto's stomach growled at the thought."maybe I can count this as some kind of training Naruto said aloud with a smile on his face."yeah speed training!,I can see how fast I can get to Ichiraku!". Naruto jumped forward with all his might. he flew past trees in a blur. Arf Arf!. the sound of a dog barking suddenly entered his ears. he knew that bark anywhere. he looked to his left to see Kiba and Akamaru jumping along next to him."Kiba! Akamaru! Naruto said."Hey well if it isn't Naruto Kiba said grinning,i'm taking Akamaru on his afternoon walk". cool said Naruto,where are you off to now?."to meet Hinata and Shino in the village for lunch Kiba told him."hehe lunch Naruto snickered."I was just on my way to get some Ichiraku".that stuff no way Kiba said.Naruto's eye brow raised and he looked confused."your gonna eat with us Kiba said laughing."After a day of training you deserve better then Ichiraku"."wow thanks Kiba Naruto said doing his smile he always did when he got a importent mission or something like that."so where are we going to eat Naruto asked as his stomach rumbled again."its a place called Shiroko's restaurant Kiba replied."ive heard the food is really good"." so Have I Naruto said ,I heard its alot of money how can you guys aford that? he asked."money from missions and Hinata's family pays for alot of it answered Kiba. Naruto and Kiba jumped down from a tree branch and landed in front of the gate to the village."finally back,lets eat! Naruto said grabbing his stomach."yeah Kiba agreed,and over lunch we can talk about what we've been doing like missions and stuff like that".sounds great Naruto said. Naruto and Kiba continued walking and talking about the missions the hokage had given them and just life in the village. after awile the two reached Shiroko's and saw Hinata and Shino standing in front of it.a blush appeared on Hinata's face when she saw Naruto."alright i'm starving Naruto said,lets eat!. so the three entered the restaurant Naruto already wondering what was on the menu.

(A/N I hope you liked the first chapter sorry if it was kinda boring I am just getting everything set up. if you want to see the next chapter remember to review! I also want to hear your thoughts on the story so far)


End file.
